Ojamajo Doremi: Pretty Witchy Kurissy
by CrissyD9
Summary: The DoReMi gang are back, and the only reason is the newest generation of Wizards plan to wipe out the witches! With a new girl, Kurissy, as a part of their team and new band, they have to train her so they can get rid of these Wizards!
1. Chapter 1

**I just cancelled my earthbound story, so I decided to write a Magical DoReMe one! Kurissy is Japanese for Crissy, so it's another character with one of my fabulous nick-names! So here we go!**

**Doremi's POV**

It's been awhile I became a witch, but I still live in the human world. I barely cast spells, but I often visit Hana-chan. Alot of things about me have changed over the years. I no longer have my hair in buns, but in two pony-tails that go to a little bit past my sholders, and my usual outfit was a dark pink t-shirt with a white music note in the center and black shorts. Me, Aiko, Hazuki, Onpu, and Momo have all gotten Cell Phones, so we all text each other all the time.

*Ring Ring*

"Hello?"

"Doremi!"

"Oh! Hazuki, how are you?"

"I'm doing good, how about you?"

"I'm good I guess, I miss you and every one else though…"

"Oh, Dore, don't be sad. Besides I called to tell you…Me Momo Aiko and Onpu are coming to visit! It's not gonna be just a day trip, it's for the whole year!"

"Really? How come?"

"Well, we haven't seen anyone for about 2 years now, and my parents saw that I didn't have many friends, so they called every one else's parents and asked if it was a good idea, and they all agreed! We're gonna be staying at an estate Onpu bought, and she's taking a break from work so she can hang out with all of us! Make sure Hana chan is there to, okay."

"Okay! Byee!" and I hung up before she could reply. She txted me saying that they would all be there a day or two before new years, so that they would know when they had to leave, and they would also be attending school there for the year! And Aki and her would be coming on a train, and the others on a plane!

I ran downstairs and told my parents, and they said it was wonderful. I quickly grabbed my coat and hat and I was off to the Maho-dou.

**NORMAL POV**

"This place looks like when I first found it" She sighed, remembering the gloomy place from over 5 years ago. "Oh well…" she stated blankly as she walked in. Her feet patted softly on the wood floor as she walked towards the back, which is where the portal to the witch world was.

"Here I go" she whispered under her breath as she walked into portal. Her clothes changed to a black outfit, with a pointy hat to match. She rode her broom to the palace, where Hana was.

"Doremi!" a familiar voice yelled

"Majorika! I've missed you!" Doremi replied to her former teacher, who was no longer a magic frog.

"I've missed you to, and so has Hana."

"Well guess what… Everyone else is coming to visit!"

"Yay!" Hana said, hugging Doremi

"I know, but first I have a request for the queen" Doremi said, walking towards the throne room.

"Who is there" Her voice boomed as Doremi entered the room

"It is me, Doremi." She said simply

"Oh, Doremi, what do you want?"

"I wish for me and my friends and my sister to become witch apprentices again." She said, pleas of hope in her voice

"Is that all you wish for?" The queen asked, surprised that she wanted to be down graded from a full witch

"Yes" she simply replied

"Well… So be it. Give these to your friends when you see them and to your sister. They are for almost full witches, just tap the symbol that matches your witch apprentice color, sing three notes from the music scale, and tap like you did with the taps, but with the mic./ wand" the queen told her, as she handed her 7 mic. Like wands.

"Why did you hand me 7 if I only need 6?" she asked

"You will learn in time, now transform!" the queen replied

"Alright!" she said before she sang into the mic like part "Do Re Mi". She tapped her hands with the tip of the wand, as with her feet, stomach, and head. (If you wanna see what the outfit looks like, PM me and I'll give u a link!)

"Now I will transform the Maho-dou into a place that will be perfect for you and your friends." The queen said "Transform into a music shop!"

"Wow!" Doremi exclaimed with sparkly eyes "I love it!"

"I was sure you would" the queen replied "Now Hana, come out"

"Yes?" Hana said, appearing out of nowhere

"You will stay with Doremi and the others here okay."

"Yes, queen"

"Good, now I will be going"

**A Week Later**

"When is their plane going to be here!" Doremi exclaimed excitedly.

"In about 15 minutes" Her mother replied

"How about the train?" she asked, because the train station was right across from where they were standing

"Why don't you get gifts for them?" her mother said, trying to get rid of her for the next five minutes or so.

"Already doonne!" she replied in a sing song voice

"Hush it already Dore!" Pop said, quite annoyed with her older sister

"Maybe I don't want to" she replied "Oh and by the way, your wand is sort of sticking out of your boot" she whispered

"_Flight 5912 from New York has arrived" _said one announcement

"_Train 919 from across town has just arrived"_ said another

"Yay! They're here!" Doremi exclaimed Pop, you go greet Onpu and Momo, I'll go get Aiko and Hazuki!" she said as she ran to where the train let off.

"Doremi!" two voices squealed

"Aiko! Hazuki!" she replied as she was crushed by a group hug.

Hazuki had changed quite a bit, her hair was now in full almost JB like side bangs that hung above her right eye, and her hair was a bit shorter. She wore an Orange polo with a star on the one sleeve and a Denim skirt. She still had her old round glasses, and the same personality.

Aiko was really different, her side parted hair hung a tiny bit more in her face so it looked like her old fairy, mimi's hair, and her hair had grown, so it was just above her shoulder while it was in a high pony-tail. Her shirt was a blue and green plaid one with a blue cami underneath and a pair of denim shorts with a peace sign at the bottom left.

"Come on guy's, Momo and Onpu are over there!" Dore exclaimed running to the other side where the plane had left off.

"Doremi!" I heard the others yell

"Momo! Onpu! I've missed you guys so much!"

"I've missed you too!" They both said at the same time

"Come on over, Aiko, Hazuki!"

"I've missed you so much!" They all said to each other

"Oh! I almost forgot, these are for you guys!" Dore said, handing each of them their wands.

Hazuki got one with an orange star, Aiko got one with a blue peace sign, Onpu got one with a purple rose, and Momo got one with a yellow smiley face.

"Wow! Does this mean what I think it means…" Momo said with hope in her voice

"Yes!" Doremi replied as they all squealed in pleasure "And Majorika is back at the Music Shop Maho-dou!"

"Music shop" Hazuki started

"Maho-dou?" Onpu finished

"Oh yeah!" Dore started out yelling, but then went down into a whisper "The queen turned it into a music shop. It has guitars, key boards, sheet music, everything! And it has a stage so we can perform concerts there!"

"Ugh! Kuris! You are so annoying!" a girl that was about 13 yelled

"I have no clue what you just said." The boy said in Spanish "Remember, me no know Japanese."

"I said, take the plane home, NOW!" she yelled back in Spanish

"But ,Kurissy, why?" the boy, who's name was apparently Kuris, asked

"Because Mom told you to stay home, you stowed away in my Guitar case, which had all of my stuff that I needed to make money to survive in it , and you're my twin brother, which makes you ANNOYING!" the girl, Kurissy, yelled at him

"Fine, Japan is no fun anyway. See ya when you get back to Colombia!" he said, sticking his tongue out before he ran off.

**Kurissy POV**

"Oh now what am I going to do?"I asked myself in Japanese

"Excuse me?" Someone said "We heard you fighting with your brother, or cousin, we couldn't understand what you were saying, but do you need help?

I looked up to see a girl about my age with red hair, another girl with orange brown hair, one with blue hair, another with purple, and the final one with yellow hair.

"Yes" I said in Japanese "I do need help. My brother took one of my suit cases before I left, emptied in and stowed away in it. The suit case he emptied was my guitar one, which had my mic, guitar, amp, and everything I needed to make money here."

"Well, you could stay with us." The one with purple hair said "By the way, my name is Onpu, the one with red hair is Doremi, the one with auburn hair is Hazuki, the one with blue is Aiko, and the one with yellow is Momo."

"Hi! I'm Kurissy" I replied with a smile

"Well" Doremi said "We should get going, first stop, Music Shop Maho-dou!

**DOREMI POV**

While we were in the car(or limo for that matter), I got a good look at Kurissy. She had brown hair with one blonde streak, which went from the one tip of her JB side bangs (even though her bangs parted (if you went all the way down the part down her face) right before her right eye and swept over above her left) all the way to the bottom of the fringe in her side pony-tail. Her hair was tied into that side pony with a black ribbon, which was tied in a bow. She wore a Neon green polo with an orchid colored heart at the one side, and he wore a red-violet/Orchid skirt and had neon greed chucks. Her eyes were strange though, because they were a bright orchid, or red-violet color.

"Doremi, do you mind if I call you Remi?" Kurissy asked

"Sure, I don't mind at all, and by the way, where are you from?" I replied

"Oh, I'm from Cali, Colombia. My name there is Crissy, and I taught myself Japanese so I could come here one day and become a famous singer, but since my brother made me leave my equipment at home, it won't happed." She finished off sadly

"Well, an old lady we met many years ago owns a music store now and it has a stage that can hold concerts! You can sing there!"

"Since when was it a music store?" My mother asked

"Oh, she had people rush it, and it took them about 6 months, but they got it done!" I replied

"Wow! Can I really work there?" Kurissy asked with sparkly eyes

"Yup, were all going to be working there!"

"We are?" Aiko asked with sort of a scared look on her face "Because I can't do anything that has to do with music without failing at it" she finished of with a sweat drop.

"Well I could teach you to play drums" Kurissy offered

"Seriously!" Aiko asked

"Yup, and we could form a band! What can you do, Hazuki?"

"Well, I can play cello." She replied nervously

"That's the same as guitar! I can teach you later, so what about you Onpu?"

"Well, I can sing" she replied with a smile and a wink

"Awesome! So can I!" Kurissy exclaimed with a cheeky smile "So what can you play, Remi?"

"I can play Piano." She said simply!

"How about you Momo?" she asked

"Well, I can sing a little, and play the sax" she replied, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly

"Do you understand English?" She asked

"Actually, my first language is English" Momo replied, in English

"Okay, so it will be easier for you if I spoke English?" she replied in english, but she had a sort of heavy accent

"No, Japanese is fine." She replied

"That's great! Now we need to make a name for the band and then we can do covers of songs! Can we please start with a spangalish song!"

"Ummm… what's spangalish?" Hazuki asked

"Oh! I forgot you guys are Japanese for a second, spangalish Is a mix of English and Spanish, or when you speak English with a very heavy accent, sort of like mine when I speak English." She told us

"Oh! I have an idea for the band name! Ojamajo DoReMi!" Aiko exclaimed

"Magical DoReMi…" Kurissy said in English, with her accent making sound a tiny bit funny. "…I love it! Best band name ever!"

"I'm glad you like it, but how 'bout the others" Aiko said

"I like it!" I said

"Ditto!" was Onpu's answer

"I really love it" Hazuki said with a smile

"Then it's settled" Aiko said "We are now Ojamajo DoReMi!"

"Magical DoReMi!" Momo and Kurissy both said in english

"Oh! We're here!" I said. We walked in to find Majorika cleaning up and putting away the music supplies "Oh no… I whispered under my breath, as did the other apprentices.

"Wow this is a nice… It's a… It's a…" Kurissy stuttered

"NO NOT AGAIN!" Majorika yelled

"IT'S A WITCH!" she finally yelled

"No! Majorika!" everyone but Kurissy yelled, but we were to late, she was a majic frog again.

"Well it looks like the queen was right, I am gonna need this extra wand" I said "Kurissy, to change Majorika back, we need to train you to be a witch. I'm guessing the queen predicted you were going to come, and she must have sensed something from you, because she gave me a really powerful wand to give you."

"I'm gonna be a witch…ha…ahahhhahahahaha! Yu guys are joking, right?" she asked, still laughing

"She's not kidding" Hazuki told her "And I'll prove it!" she grabbed her wand and sang "Re Mi Do" then she taped the hands with the wand, then her feet, her stomach, then her head "Pretty Witchy Hazuki!"

"You weren't kidding… Give me the wand" she said blankly, so I handed her the wand.

" So La Do!" she sang, then taped everywhere Hazuki did, and her outfit was the same color as her shoes and shirt, Neon green. "Pretty Witchy Kurissy!"

**So how is it so far? Remember to PM me about the witch outfits, okai! See ya nxt chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2 School and Stuff

**Yay! I love this story already!**

**Remi: Me to!**

**Onpu: The drama's I'm in are more exciting **

**Hey! If you want drama, I could make…Majorika die!**

**Majorika: What! NOOO!**

**Jajaja jkjk lolz**

**Lala: Hmph**

**HOLY CRAP! WHAR DID JOU COME FROM!**

**Lala: Last chapter, you forgot all about me:{**

**N-No I didn't! You were… uhh… training younger faries! You were training Kurissy's fairy, yeah, that's right.**

**Lala: Yeah right**

**Well let's get on with the story!**

**KURISSY POV**

"I…I'm really a witch!" I exclaimed "This outfit is so cute!"

"That's exactly what I said." 'Remi' said said with a smile "Now we gotta train you to be one of the best Apprentices ever!"

"Yeah! The others all said

"Well" the green blob said "Now that I'm a magic frog again, we have to get you up to their level."

"Okay!" I replied "so… what do I do?"

"Well," Onpu said "First you should think of something to say before you cast a spell"

"Okay! Umm… I got it!" I said as I thought of something to say "Kuriso sosusa Doremisosu! Turn that green blob into a puppy!"

"Woof" the green blob, or puppy now, said as she ran In circles

"Wow! You're really good at this!" Momo said in amazement

"*Poof* Yes, I think by tonight she will be ready for her fairy exam"

"What! Already!" Aiko yelled

"Fairy Exam?" I said in English, not knowing what it was

"It's and exam where you receive a fairy" The green blob said

"Ohh" I replied "When can I take it?"

"Tonight is a good time. I can see why the queen trusted you, a beginner, with such a powerful wand."

"Okay" 'Remi' said "Well, let's get to work on our band!"

"Alright!" We all agreed, and then we decided that our first song would be a remix of an old song from an anime called "Love Shine"

"Alright, Aiko, the drums are simple, just keep the beat" Kurissy said, handing her drum sticks

"Okay, let me try" she said as she started to beat the drum

"Wow! You're a natural, Aiko!" Hazuki said "Now can someone help me with the guitar?"

"Sure" Kurissy said as she walked over "Now, you played cello, right?"

"Uh huh" Hazuki replied nervously

"Good, now make a g chord and strum with the guitar pick" She said, handing her a rainbow colored pick

"Okay…" Hazuki replied as she reluctantly strummed the chord

"Wow! You really do play cello. You know the chords, so just read them off this sheet" Kurissy said as she handed her the sheet with the chords. "Now Aiko, you play this beat" He said, handing her her music "Remi, you play this and Momo, you play this." She said, handing them both sheet music.

"We sound good!" Momo said

"We really do!" 'Remi' said "Now we just need you two to sing" she said, pointing to me and Onpu

"Okay!" We both said

"Start now okay guys" I said, gesturing to the four behind me an Onpu, and the music started

"_Love love love love  
>Lalala love shine yeahyeahyeah<br>Yeah!_

_"Sun shine!  
>A sunny bright blue sky<br>I take the light in my hands, a warm bright premonition of love_

_Love beat!  
>Gonna heat up! this feeling<br>Bask in the light of love  
>And go to you tonight<em>

_Please, God, give me a little courage  
>So I can say "I love you"<br>I'll bump into you and try to say hello  
>As I am a girl confused with love ("hey!")<br>Then get right down to the point  
>To my love attack! Let's feel the moment<br>And go, with a big smile! ("let's go!")_

_La la lalala la  
>La la lalala la<br>La la lalala la  
>La la la la<em>

_La love you love you love you love you love sunshine_

_The sad, and the bittersweet  
>Beginning of our love and magical dreams<br>Shines a light with a magical power!_

_Please, God, watch over me  
>A little longer so maybe I can say hello<br>I'll tell you of this love that threatens to burst out of me  
>Let it reach you! Brighter, love shine!<em>

_LOVE SHINE!"_

**NORMAL POV**

"That was good" came a voice from the door of the store

"Yeah, I never knew that they had a band." Another said

"I never knew Dojimi could play piano" came another

"Kotake! Masaru! Ito!" 'Remi' exclaimed "Why are you here?"

"Well, Dojimi" Kotake said with a teasing voice "We were walking by when we heard music. When we saw that this place was fixed up, and that the music was coming from here, we decided to see who it was."

"Umm, Remi, who are these boys?"Kurissy asked

"And who are you?" Ito asked

"Well, I'm Kurissy" She said

"I'm Kotake, that's Masaru, and the boy you were just talking to is Ito" Kotake said

"Well, now that you guys are here, maybe you could help us." Aiko said, handing them each a stack of flyers. "Go hand these out"

"And why should we?" Kotake asked "we don't work here"

"Because" Aiko whispered in his ear "It would make Doremi happy"

He blushed, eyes widening. "o-okay" he stammered "Let's go guys!"

"See ya, Hazuki" Masaru said, making her blush a little bit

"Well" Kurissy said after the boy's left "I heard what Aiko said to Kotake!"

"Wait, how?" Aiko said, utterly confused

"I have very good hearing" she said with a sly smile "And Kotake likes Remi!"

"Wh-what!" Doremi yelled "NO WAY!"

"Yes way!" Kurissy started "The way he teases you, him BLUSHING, it all adds up!"

"I guess it does" Onpu agreed, along with every one but Doremi

"Hmph, I still don't believe it" 'Remi' argued

"Well" Onpu said "The shop doesn't open until tomorrow after school, so let's go home guys"

"Okay" Momo, Aiko, Hazuki, and Kurissy agreed

"Bye guys! Aiko, be sure to take Kurissy to her test!" Doremi said, as she walked home

**THAT NIGHT**

"Come on, Kurissy! We have to get there as soon as possible!" Akio said, riding her broom to the Maho-dou

"Well, it's my first time riding a broom! Don't blame me if I'm slow!" She retorted

"Well, we're almost there" Aiko said, pointing to the building "Now let's land in the back yard"

"Okay" she said simply.

"Now let's go!" She said as she opened the portal

"Okay" Kurissy replied reluctantly, flying into the portal "Wow! This place is so cool!"

"I know, but we have to go take you to your fairy test… there it is!" Akio exclaimed, pointing at the small hut. "Good luck"

"Thanks"

**THE NEXT MORNING**

"Well" Momo said "It's time for school!"

"Thank you for waking me up" Kurissy mumbled

"Oh! Kurissy! How did the exam go?"she asked as she made her bed

"I did pretty good, and I passed! I got my fairy, and her name is Soso" She replied, letting her fairy out of that ball thing

"Soso! So!" It said. It was lime green and had side bangs and a 'side pony'

"Awwww, she's so cute!" Momo said "Well, we gotta go to school"

"Hmph" was all Kurissy said before they went downstairs to eat

**AT SCHOOl**

"COME ON PEOPLE! LET ME SEE THE CLASS CHARTS!" Doremi yelled, trying to get through the large crowd

"God Dojimi! Are you trying to make half of us go def!" Kotake exclaimed

"Well who asked you!" She retorted, turning to her friends

"Don't get worked up, Doremi" Momo said, patting her shoulder

"Pft, pft, pffftttt" She replied, doing her signature whatever it's called.

"And Doremi," Hazuki started "We're all in the same class!"

"Woohoo!" She exclaimed "Come on, let's go!" and with that they all ran to their class.

**ABOUT 15 min. LATER'**

"Hello, class. I'm Ms. Kimura. I will be your Homeroom teacher for the rest of this year. Now this year, our computers broke down so you will be in different rooms, but you will be with the same people." Ms. Kimura said "Now we will be introducing a transfer student, come in now"

"Hello! I'm Kurissy, oh! Remi! Momo, Onpu, Aiko, Hazuki! We're in the same class!" Kurissy said, waving to her friends

"Oh! You know those 5 already?" The teacher asked, surprised that she knew so much Japanese

"Yes, know don't I tell the class where I'm from?" She asked, turning to the teacher

"Yes, now please tell everyone where you're from" The teacher said

"Well, I'm from South America, Cali, Colombia to be exact." She said

"I doubt that, though the low sense of fashion gives me a hint your from one of those places" Tamaki said with a smirk

"Atentos, que centrado en si mismo plado de golf, retiro lo dicho o yo personalmente te lanzara desde un Puente!(Listen up, you self-centered brat, take that back or I will personally throw you off a bridge!)" Kurissy said, cracking her knuckles with a dark aura surrounding her

"O-okay I don't know what you said, but I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me" Tamaki replied, scared of the Latin girl

"Good, now why don't you build a bridge and get over yourself" Kurissy said with a smirk, the other kids gaping that she stood up to her like that

"Hmph" she simply replied, turning her head away

"Well now that that's over, let's get started on how lockers work and give you your locker assignments" The teacher said with a sweat drop.

**LATER AFTER SCHOOL**

"That was awesome how you stood Tamaki up earlier" 'Remi said, giving her a hi five

"She used to be a little bit nicer than that, I wonder what happened" Momo thought out loud, but was interrupted when the three boys ran over

"So" Kotake said "That music shop place is opening today?"

"Yeah" 'Remi' replied simply

"Well you guys better get over there, we handed out all of the flyers, and almost everyone seemed interested." Ito said

"Well we better get going guys! You boys can come if you want" Kurissy said "We may need some help.

"Okay!" Everyone else said as they ran towards the shop.

"Look at those witches" a voice said from the shadows "Me and my brothers will wipe them and all out so we will run the entire magical world!"

**Ohhh a cliff hanger I hope you guys liked this chapter.**

**Oh, and I forgot to write what Onpu and Momo look like, so I'll write that along with the boys and Tamaki.**

**Onpu: Light purple t-shirt with a white rose on it, black skirt. Her hair is pretty much the same, only a lot longer and it goes just past her shoulders, and she still has that pony tail thing.**

**Momo: An orange shirt with a yellow smiley face in the center and a pair of yellow shorts. Her hair is no longer in those hoops, but in two low ponytails that curve a little inward so they look a little like hooks.**

**Kotake: His hair is longer and some hangs onto his forehead, and its more messy and it is sorta like Masaru's, but still spikey. He still has that shirt, but the number says 13 instead**

**Ito: the same**

**Masaru: The same **

**Tamaki: He dress is now Baby blue and has little hearts bordering the bottom and her hair is longer.**

**So that's it and I hope you liked it!**


End file.
